Com você
by Holic Projects
Summary: Ascot colocou seus sentimentos numa carta de amor, mas o que acontece quando Umi ler esta carta e achar que é para outra pessoa? Como ele vai se explicar?


Titulo: With You (Com você)

Fandom: Magic Knight Rayearth

Data: 05/01/2012

By: Kawagishi Mika

Casal: Ascot x Umi

Notas: Não são meus, eles pertencem unicamente a CLAMP. Fanfic criada por pura diversão e sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>As palavras eram escritas com a bela caligrafia que apenas ele possuía, todas elas eram vindas de seu coração, então não havia erro algum, mesmo que ao ler aquelas poucas palavras ele se sentisse ridículo, era uma declaração, uma simples declaração para aquela que roubava-lhe seus pensamentos e inclusive as batidas de seu coração. Sorriu ao constatar isso, seu coração batia mais forte por ela, não demorou para acrescentar essas palavras à sua declaração.<p>

Repentinamente a porta se abriu devagar, revelando uma esbelta mulher de pele morena e cabelos cor de rosa, ela estranhou o fato de seu irmãozinho estar ali concentrado perante uma simples folha de papel, aproximou-se do garoto e espiou o que ele tanto escrevia.

- Oh... Uma carta de amor. - Disse sua conclusão, assustando o garoto que havia pulado no lugar.

- C-Caldina! - Exclamou olhando a assustado. Por sorte não havia o nome da pessoa para quem ele estava escrevendo a tal carta de amor.

- Calma Ascot. Parece até que viu um fantasma. - De fato Caldina o havia assustado mais do que se fosse um fantasma. - Seja como for, vim lhe avisar que Clef invocou as Magic Knight de novo, ao que tudo indica nosso príncipe não aceita outra pessoa para ocupar lugar de rainha além da adorável Fuu chan. - Ela ditou vendo o rosto de seu irmãozinho corar. - Vamos espera-las na frente do castelo. - Deu um sorriso leve, e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

" Amo! Do mesmo jeito que amo a Presea, a Caldina, o Lafaga, o Ferio" Sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao se lembrar das palavras de Umi, naquele dia ele havia chorado escondido, e passara a escrever dezenas de cartas para a amada. Sonhava com o dia em que ela correspondesse seus sentimentos.

O resto do dia se passou com Ascot trancado em seu quarto, ninguém se atreveu a incomoda-lo, pois pensavam que Ascot estaria estudando, as meninas do outro mundo já haviam chegado, ele sentiu a presença delas, mas não tinha vontade de sair daquele quarto. Não agora, talvez mais tarde, não queria correr o risco de ver Hikaru e Lantis juntos e muito menos Fuu e Ferio, não que não gostasse deles, mas sim porque que eles eram casais felizes, e ele bem, Ascot não tinha seu amor correspondido da forma que gostaria.

Ouviu baterem na porta e estranhou, Caldina não batia na porta. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e de repente se viu nervoso, sua mente formava hipóteses idiotas, como por exemplo, e se fosse a Guerreira da Água batendo em sua porta. Ignorou esse pensamento e voltou a se concentrar no livro que estava lendo, precisava achar uma magia que anulasse seus sentimentos pela garota de cabelo azul.

- Ascot, você tá aí? - A voz conhecida perguntou do outro lado da portam fazendo o corpo do garoto congelar. Era ela. Era Umi ali do outro lado da porta.

- Não quero ver ninguém. - Ditou rapidamente, mas foi só dizer essa sentença que a porta foi aberta por Umi que aparentava estar irritada com algo, que Ascot temeu ser ele o motivo de tanta irritação.

- Como assim? Eu vim do outro mundo para cá depois de tanto tempo e você diz que não quer me ver? Não sentiu nem um pouco a minha falta é? – A voz de Umi saiu irritada o que fez Ascot se encolher no sofá abraçando com força o livro. Umi era realmente assustadora quando estava irritada, constatou.

- Não é isso Umi. Eu realmente senti sua falta. – Gritou. – Mas eu não queria vê-la, pois eu ainda... Te amo. – O tom foi diminuindo a cada palavra, e a última sentença saiu inaudível até mesmo para si.

- Você ainda o que Ascot? – O garoto deu um pulo do sofá, e se virou, não queria de jeito algum ter aquela conversa com Umi. Não agora. Talvez mais tarde ou talvez seria melhor nunca ter aquela conversa. – Hey Ascot, me responda! – A garota gritou, fazendo o outro a olhar assustado embaixo da franja que cobria seus olhos.

- NADA! – Gritou passando correndo por Umi sem dizer mais nada, a garota ficou ali parada um tanto atônita com o acontecimento. Ascot fugira de si, era isso mesmo?

Olhou a sala a sua frente, era o quarto de Ascot, a única bagunça ali era de livros e papeis, a janela estava aberta o que fez uma das folhas da escrivaninha voar, então Umi teve a ideia de fechá-la para que os papéis soltos não voassem pela sala.

Pegou o papel que havia voado, e leu a primeira frase, se impressionando com o conteúdo daquela folha, aquilo não era os estudos de Ascot, e sim uma carta de amor sem o nome do destinatário. Então Acost havia lhe esquecido. Quando estava em Tokyo pensara nessa hipótese e ficara feliz, pois assim não quebraria o coração do jovem mago, mas agora que estava ali, por que havia se decepcionado?

"_Quando olho em seus olhos me sinto perder no mais mais vasto céu, cada brilho é uma estrela que brilha em plena luz do dia, cada lagrima a mais límpida gota de chuva. Sinto a distância bater na minha porta agora, e a saudade me invade, queria poder te abraçar novamente._

_No meu peito os sentimentos estão transbordando sem parar, é interessante ver como as coisas mudaram tão intensa e repentinamente, sinto meu coração gritar frases desconexas de amor a ti, e sofrer com esse constante inverno que se estalou em meu peito._

_Eu queria dizer lhe eu te amo, queria abraçá-la e sussurrar essas palavras com calma para ti que és a única pessoa que roubastes meus pensamentos e as batidas de meu coração. Até mesmo as situações que minha mente cria enquanto durmo já não são suficiente, mesmo as lembranças não são mais o suficiente, meu coração bate frenética e desesperadamente em busca de ti, em busca da única que pode transformar as estações._

_Não sei quanto tempo mais terei que aguentar para te ver novamente, para que essa saudade se acabe, mas não quero encontrá-la novamente, para sofrer mais sem poder ao menos lhe tocar com todo o amor que sinto em meu coração por ti_"

Os olhos de Umi se encheram d'água, era impossível que Ascot gostasse de outra pessoa, ou como ele mesmo havia dito na carta, amasse, mas a carta dizia claramente que ele amava outra pessoa, que existia alguém que ele amasse tão pura e intensamente a ponto de escrever lhes cartas de amor, um amor platônico. A guerreira da Água não sabia o porquê de estar chorando, o porquê de seu coração estar doendo.

Quando chegara a hora do jantar todos estavam sentados sobre a grande mesa da sala de jantar, Ascot sentou se ao lado de Caldina e estava sem seu chapéu pois uma vez lhe disseram que era falta de educação, enquanto no extremo da mesa estava Clef, junto estavam Ferio, e as Magic Knight. Lantis se sentou próximo a si e da Guerreira do Fogo. Presea estava ao lado de Hikaru e Lantis, e Lafarga estava ao entre Fuu e Caldina.

Ascot percebera, apesar de Umi disfarçar muito bem que a garota não estava feliz, mas se calou, não queria falar com ela, palomemos não agora, talvez mais tarde quando tudo estivesse resolvido a respeito de Ferio e Fuu.

Ao término do jantar preparado por Mokona é claro, todos saíram juntos da sala quando terminaram exceto Umi que saíra pouco mais cedo alegando estar indisposta, Ascot se dirigia ao seu quarto quando algo lhe pegou de surpresa, Umi estava encostada na parede do corredor que levava ao seu quarto.

- Umi? – A chamou calmamente. – O que...

- Você me esqueceu não é, Ascot? – Ditou calmamente interrompendo o jovem mago. – É natural, depois de tudo. Eu fui embora sem ao menos saber se iria voltar algum dia. Queria poder parabenizar a garota que roubou seu coração, Ascot. – Ela sorriu, em outra ocasião Ascot teria ficado encantado mas não estava, aquele era um sorriso forçado, ele sabia muito bem disso.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo Umi havia passado por si, saindo daquele corredor, o deixando sozinho, com o coração batendo em desespero e desentendimento, como Umi poderia ter tirado aquela conclusão? Lembrou se então que Caldina havia visto a carta, talvez fosse isso.

Correu pelos corredores, logo avistando a guerreira das águas, ela chorava e estava sendo consolada por Clef, por que Umi estava chorando? Mesmo com essa preocupação em mente não pode deixar de sentir-se um pouco enciumado, deu mais um passo revelando a sua presença ali, Clef e Umi o olharam assustados, suspirou cansado.

- Ascot... Pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu coma Umi? Ela veio da direção do seu quarto chorando e... - O Guru fora interrompido pelo jovem invocador de Criaturas.

- E-Eu não sei... - Respondeu friamente logo voltando a andar a procura de Caldina.

O coração do jovem invocador doeu em seu peito, ter fingido não se importar com Umi aos prantos foi muito doloroso, mas a garota já estava sendo consolada por Clef, então não tinha necessidade... Por mais que amasse Umi, não seria bobo de ficar ali e ter seu coração quebrado novamente. Ela amava o guru, e Ascot sabia disso muito bem.

- Caldina! - Chamou ao encontrar a dançarina, ela estava com Lafarga, Fuu, Ferio, Hikaru e Lantis, pareciam conversar animadamente. Caldina olhou para o jovem invocador e caminhou em sua direção.

- O que foi, Ascot? - Perguntou preocupada, seu irmãozinho parecia aflito com algo. - Aconteceu algo ruim? Está com dor de barriga? - Perguntou com seu ar brincalhão fazendo Ascot negar com a cabeça.

- Não estou... Sobre a carta... Você disse algo para a Umi? - Perguntou sem enrolar mais, sabia que podia confiar na dançarina a sua frente.

- Não... Ara Ascot, o que foi que aconteceu? - A dançarina agora se mostrava seria, havia compreendido que o assunto, apesar de ser apenas um caso amoroso era serio, afinal, envolvia seu querido irmãozinho postiço.

- Ainda a pouco quando eu estava voltando para o meu quarto eu encontrei a Umi, ela não me parecia bem, e disse algo como eu estar... Gostando de outra pessoa. - O tom de voz foi diminuindo, o que fez todos entenderem que aquilo, apesar de ser do conhecimento de todos, ainda envergonhava o tímido rapaz.

- Sobre isso - Começou Fuu. - Hoje mais cedo Umi san comentou algo do tipo comigo. Ela disse "Ascot finalmente encontrou outra pessoa" - A guerreira do vento parecia estar preocupada.

- Verdade... Umi chan comentou algo assim comigo também. Ela parecia estar meio triste- Hikaru também se pronunciou, estava preocupada com a amiga.

Ascot saiu daquela área sem dizer mais nada, até porque não tinha mais o que dizer para elas, caminhou em passos apressados, fazendo o caminho de antes, talvez Umi ainda estivesse lá naquele corredor. Umi, a garota que roubava seus pensamentos e as batidas de seu coração, como ela havia tirado essa conclusão de que estivesse gostando de outra pessoa ele não sabia, mas precisava esclarecer tudo a ela. Mesmo que isso signifique ter que declarar se de novo.

Como previsto a garota ainda estava ali, dessa vez não havia Clef ali com ela, Ascot agradeceu por isso, aproximou se em passos lentos, vendo a garota desviar o olhar da janela para si, olhando o assustada, havia lágrimas nos cantos de seus olhos.

-Ascot... - Ela murmurou surpresa, não esperava ver o outro.

- Umi... Será que podemos conversar um pouco? - Perguntou receoso, suas bochechas adquirindo um tom vermelho. A garota assentiu

- O que foi Ascot? - Perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Umi, eu não gosto de ninguém... - A garota o olhou sem entender, o rosto do jovem invocador estava rubro. - Na verdade, eu não consegui me apaixonar por ninguém, além de você. - Declarou de uma vez, por sorte não estava gaguejando como sempre fazia.

- Mas a carta? Era para outra pessoa não era? A carta que estava sobre sua escrivaninha - Perguntou surpresa pela declaração que recebera.

- Carta? Aquela carta era para você, Umi. Unicamente para você, eu jamais conseguiria me apaixonar por outra pessoa nesse mundo. É com você que desejo sobrevoar por essa nova Cephiro, mostrando cada detalhe desse belo lugar. E-e-eu... Eu te amo Umi. - Ditou finalmente, declarando se de uma vez, fazendo a garota olhar para si com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Ascot... - Finalmente havia entendido o porquê de ter ficado tão triste quando pensara que Ascot poderia ter outra pessoa. Umi ficou na ponta dos pés, fechou os olhos e tocou os lábios de Ascot com os seus, iniciando um apaixonado beijo.

Um pouco amis atras, havia um pequeno público observando a cena, Caldina fez um positivo com a cabeça, e olhou para os demais com quem diz, eu sabia, sempre soube, mas os outros me pareceram perceber, atentos demais no mais novo casal ali.

- Umi... - A voz de Ascot chamou a atenção de todos novamente, ele olhava para a guerreira das águas com cara de quem não sabia como havia feito aquilo, e ela lhe sorria docemente, enquanto acariciava uma das bochechas coradas de Ascot com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu te amo também. - Ela disse por fim fazendo Ascot sorrir, para em seguida iniciar outro beijo, dessa vez mais calmo, mas nem por isso menos apaixonado.


End file.
